Clean
by WildWolfMoon
Summary: To complete the mission, Itachi had to wear a kimono. The man they were suppose to kill had a weakness for women. So, Itachi had been forced to dress up in a kimono and pretend to be a prostitute.


Itachi stared blankly at the ceiling. He and Kisame had just gotten back from a particularly difficult mission, and while the mission itself had gone well, there was one thing about it that would haunt Itachi to the end of his days.

To complete the mission, Itachi had to wear a kimono. A kimono decorated with flowers and birds, a pink one, to be precise. The man they were suppose to kill had a weakness for women, and it was the only way they could get close to him. So, Itachi had been forced to dress up in a kimono and pretend to be a prostitute. Their target, Yuudai, had been delighted and immediately set about the business of getting food and dimming the lights.

Itachi had been forced to sit down on the bed, and drink sake, while Yuudai admired him over the rim of his sake cup. This felt wrong, and his soul had felt hallow and empty. This wasn't like when he was next to Kisame, eating dango and talking, or just keeping quiet and enjoying each others company. It felt awful.

Itachi had to sit there, trying not to flinch as Yuudai drew his hand over Itachi's cheek and into his hair, listening as the man's oily voice crooned about how _beautiful_ he was. It had taken all of his willpower to not take a kunai out and kill the man then and there.

But he had to wait for Kisame's signal. So he had to sit there, silent and smiling like an idiot so the man didn't get suspicious. It was especially annoying when the man began to run his fingers through Itachi's long, raven hair. Itachi never let anyone except for Kisame to touch his hair. It felt wrong, to have this man fondle it like that, bringing it to his nose to smell it.

Itachi had been secretly delighted when he heard the wolf whistle come from the street below the building he was in. It was his and Kisame's signal. Itachi had pulled out a kunai and sliced Yuudai's throat instantly.

Kisame had carried the head out, he was suspecting that Itachi would get angry if he asked him to carry it. He was right.

Itachi had stayed silent the whole way back to the base, not even complaining on the fact that they didn't have time to stop so Itachi could change out of the kimono. Meaning they had to endure cat calls and wolf whistles the whole way back to the base.

Itachi had been to busy sulking. He hated the feeling of someone other than Kisame touching his hair, caressing his cheek. He felt dirty and disgusting.

He sighed to himself, and placed an arm over his head, shutting his eyes. They had reached the base, and the first thing Itachi had done was change out of the kimono and shower. He had used up his whole bottle of shampoo (and part of Deidara's, actually) yet he could still feel Yuudai's fingers and that oily touch on his face. He shook his head furiously.

He felt like he had betrayed Kisame in some way. Just remembering that Yuudai made his body tense up. He couldn't face Kisame right now.

He heard the door open slowly, but kept his arm over his head, not caring who it was, just wanting to be left alone.

"Itachi?"

It was Kisame. The last person wanted to see right now.

He heard soft footsteps, and the creak of the bedsprings as Kisame sat down next to him. He didn't move, didn't make any move to show he noticed Kisame was there at all.

"Hey...are you alright?" Kisame whispered, resting his hand on Itachi's arm. Itachi froze, then slowly shook his head.

"What's wrong?"

"..."

"Itachi...are you upset you had to wear a kimono?" A nod and a shake.

"Yes and no? So that's not it?"

A nod. Kisame sighed.

"What happened in when you were in the room?" he asked quietly.

"He touched my hair," came the muffled reply.

"Is that it?"

"..."

"What else did he do?"

"He touched me."

"Itachi..."

"I feel filthy now, Kisame. He touched me, and I can't get rid of the feel of his skin, no matter what I do."

Kisame sighed again, and pulled Itachi onto his lap, dragging his arms away from his face. Itachi buried his face in Kisame's cloak and inhaled the rainy scent that always surrounded it. Kisame smiled softly, then gently stroked the weasel's head.

"I'm sorry, Itachi. Maybe we shouldn't have taken that mission."

"It's fine," Itachi muttered, his voice muffled. Kisame said nothing, but continued to gently pull his fingers through the raven colored hair. Itachi sighed quietly and shut his eyes. This felt right, unlike when Yuudai was brushing through his hair. It felt peaceful, and gentle.

They sat there for a few moments. Kisame hugged Itachi to his chest gently, and kissed the pitch black hair.

"Well, one good thing came from the mission," he muttered quietly.

"And what was that?" Itachi asked, looking up at the shark's face.

"I got to see you in a kimono."

"..."

"You looked good."

"I'm still never doing that again."

"You looked _really_ good."

"..."

"Sorry, I'll stop talking about it."

"Please do."

"Hey, somebody came back with a couple bags of dango. You want to go get some?"

"And you're telling me this now? Half of it could be gone by this time."

"Sorry! But you were just in your emo corner and I--"

"I was not in my emo corner."

"Alright, you weren't in your emo corner." Itachi gave the shark a quick smile and leaned up, gently kissing him on the lips before sliding off his lap.

"You feel better now?" Kisame asked, standing up and smoothening out his cloak.

"Hn."

"That's good."

Itachi walked to the door and heaved it open, feeling clean for the first time since Yuudai had touched him. Kisame always had that effect on him.

* * *

**Author's Comments:** This is something I'm thinking of submitting for sempai's KisaIta contest. I dunno. I wrote this in about 40 minutes, so it may not be the best. I'm not all that great with KisaIta. I'm more of a KakuHidan-SasoDei fan.

Yeah.


End file.
